


Eternally Yours, Lucifer

by Personaddict07



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hopeful Ending, Other, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 04, Romance, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-08 06:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Personaddict07/pseuds/Personaddict07
Summary: [SPOILERS for Season 4]"Hello Detective,It’s been five years since we last saw each other on the balcony of Lux — at least that’s what the clocks down here tell me. The infernal things are rather fond of playing tricks. So tell me, how is everyone doing without my devilish presence?"Lucifer sends back a letter via Amenadiel express five years after the events of Season 4. Chloe reads it. [One-shot] [May continue depending on feedback and reception]





	1. Chapter 1

Hello Detective,

  
  
It’s been five years since we last saw each other on the balcony of Lux — at least that’s what the clocks down here tell me. The infernal things are rather fond of playing tricks. So tell me, how is everyone doing without my devilish presence?

 

I’m hoping you haven’t made too many mistakes without my insight. I’m sure your new partner isn’t as ingenious as I am but do remember that no one is. Your natural detective instincts are hopefully enough to make up for my inferior replacement?

 

Ah, well I suppose you are doing alright up there. I’ve encountered a few of your suspects down here and rest assured that they are being punished accordingly.

 

… honestly, though, I’m curious how a clown of all things managed to terrorize seven full-grown adults. Then again, I shouldn’t expect too much if they’re from something as ridiculous as a Loser’s Club.

 

If there’s one thing I miss from our adventures, it’s the chase, Detective. Do you remember how we’d never get the first suspect right? Then a lead would eventually lead us all over the city, only for us to find that the murderer was right under our noses all along?

 

Hell is so dreadfully boring in comparison. They’re all too afraid of me to lie about their sins, so there’s not much of a thrill in hunting down culprits.

 

And you, of course.

 

I miss you.

 

~~ Do you remember  Although   All of you   ~~

 

Apologies for the erasures, Detective. I need to make every word count in this letter. Can’t trust my dear brother to deliver more than five pages in one piece after all. Blast it.

 

Is your offspring doing well? She is likely in her teens now if I’m not mistaken. I do hear that that age is rather problematic for you humans, a rebellious phase, I think you call it. Ha! You have my sympathies, Detective. I do wish I can witness you tearing your hair out first hand. Father knows how entertaining you are when you lose your patience.

 

Don’t give up on her though. She is likely trying to find herself and what life means for her.

 

Not that I’m offering advice, mind you. I just know a few things about the subject.

 

Is Detective ~~Douche~~ Daniel still a douche? He could use some help in getting his knickers out of a twist so tell him that I’ve found Paul Sills and I asked him a few things about this improv matter. He says the “Yes, and” technique is only useful at the start and suggests the “If, then” method instead.

 

Must be why the technique didn’t work when I tried it.

 

Now is Ms. Lopez taking good care of my Aston? Never thought I’d miss her lack of respect for my personal space, but there are few things as radiant as her hugs. Even in the Silver City.

 

The dear doctor is bored out of her mind, I presume. Living with Amenadiel must be so bland after having me as a patient. How she can manage to stay awake in any of their conversations, I’ll never know.

 

Unless Charlie is keeping her up? I regret that I can’t teach my nephew about the finer things in life. No matter. I can wait if Amenadiel decides to visit and doesn’t get too protective over his son.

 

Tell them Dromos is still paying for his mistakes and won’t be done until after a few centuries. By then, he’ll have forgotten all about Charlie.    

 

Is Maze still running around looking for wayward humans? Or maybe a wayward Eve? Tell her apples sprinkled with temptation and forbidden knowledge are great bait material.

 

Her mother says Hi, by the way.

 

~~So Detective~~

 

Now, back to you, Chloe. I just wanted to tell you that I’m doing fine here. The demons and other residents are obedient and scared of little ‘ol me so you don’t have to worry about the prophecy anymore.

 

You don’t have to worry about anything anymore.

 

Just live your lives without regrets and if all goes well, I’ll never see any of you again.

 

I’m really hoping that I never see any of you again. So, don’t mess it up.  

 

P.S. Oh, except for Mazikeen. She can do whatever she wants up there, but I expect to see her here in a millennia or so. Tell her not to lose that coin.

 

 

Eternally Yours,

Lucifer


	2. 02

Somewhere in the corner of her mind she registered an arm on her shoulder. “Chloe?”

 

Five years. Lucifer said it had been five years since they parted. She couldn’t even--

 

Two years was difficult enough. Saying she was aimless during the first three months was an understatement. The fact that Trixie was depending on her to get back on her feet and act like an adult was the only thing that gave her the energy to wake up in the morning.

 

Alcohol nearly destroyed her after a few days… and since Lux was filled to the brim with top-shelf liquor, well… that definitely didn’t help things.

 

It took her another three months to really get herself together.

 

She still catches Trixie glancing warily at her sometimes. She knows that look. She knows because it’s the same look she gave her own mother when she was young. And she hates that she has become vulnerable and fragile in her daughter’s eyes. Children shouldn’t have that burden on their shoulders.

 

So she resolved to get herself together. Work, at least, gave her something to focus on to ignore the empty chasm deep within.

 

“Chloe!”

 

She jumped, rattling the letter she was clutching so tightly in her fist. “W-what?”

 

Linda laid a soft hand on her shoulder. “I’m sorry for startling you, Chloe. I know this can’t be easy.” The doctor gave her one of her signature patient smiles. She wonders if they ever worked on Lucifer.

 

No. Stop. Don’t think about him. It never ends well. You just end up staring at a wall…

 

She took a deep breath and exhaled. “Two years, Doctor. It’s only been two years for us, but he… Lucifer says that it has been five.”

 

“Time flows differently in Hell, Chloe.” Amenadiel. She wondered if he felt as pensive as she did.

“Luci looked the same as when I last saw him at The Mayan. Although, technically, he can maintain that look for a thousand years if he wanted.”

 

“A thousand…” Suddenly, she felt the energy in her legs go out, causing her to plop on the sofa in their living room.

 

“Yes. While interesting, I doubt that that fact is relevant right now, Amenadiel.” Linda glared at the angel--who sheepishly looked away-- and sat beside her.

 

The doctor’s hand on her back was so calming she couldn’t help but blurt out, “Lucifer, he-. He’s…” She let out a shuddering breath. Oh, and was she feeling a little lightheaded?  

 

“I just can’t…” Was she on the verge of freaking out?

 

“Shh. It’s okay. It’s okay.”

 

After a few moments of heavy silence, she half expected Lucifer to pop out of the letter and say something ridiculous just to break the tension.

 

Of course, nothing of the sort happened.

 

“Damn cheeky bastard just had to bring up my mother.” Maze finally spoke up, twirling her blades back and forth. Her feet were propped up on Linda and Amenadiel’s coffee table.  

 

“Oh yeah, Maze.” Linda leaned forward as if she just remembered something. “Lucifer mentioned a coin in the letter. What did that mean?”

 

Chloe raised her eyes to look at her former roommate just in time to see hers glancing at Amenadiel. Her gut told her there was more to it than a simple heirloom. “What was it?” she asked.

 

“Oh, don’t get your panties in a twist, Decker.” Maze stopped twirling the blade and kicked her feet off the table. “It’s probably a reward for services rendered. I did serve him for millennia, you know?” The demon bounty hunter shrugged. “Or I guess he considers it advance payment for something.”

 

Chloe didn’t know much about the intricacies of Angels and Demons, but her detective senses were telling her that something was off. She narrowed her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, okay, thanks to the shocking support I got after only a few hours since posting, here's an additional chapter! 
> 
> I confess I'm not sure where I'm running with this though. I just feel really sorry for Chloe though. 
> 
> Do you guys have any headcanons about Season 4?

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this idea when I walked home and pondered the ending of Season 4. Amenadiel just can't leave Lucifer down there alone for long, can he? I always thought Lucifer would send a little something back for all the friends he left behind when he assumed the throne. 
> 
> Anyway, what do you guys think? 
> 
> Can't wait for a Season 5. Really hope there's one.


End file.
